


Pats: Electric Bugaloo

by testedcyberneticz



Series: Optimus Prime is a Dad [3]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Found Family, Humor, IT FINALLY HAPPENED IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: It seems that someone finally gets his own medicine.
Series: Optimus Prime is a Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Pats: Electric Bugaloo

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY A COMMENT SOMEONE LEFT ON THE FIRST FIC IN THIS SERIES..... IF U SEE THIS THANK YOU

"Ratchet I think I'm dying." Wheeljack said in that tone, the tone that was only accompanied when Wheeljack himself had no idea what had happened. Which also meant what felt like the worst thing possible more or less.

"You what?!" The words left Ratchet's mouth before he even realized it.

"I think I'm dying. Or hallucinating." 

"Show me where it hurts you little-" He was interrupted from his near cursing as Wheeljack spoke.

"I'm not," He made a weird sound with the pause, "I'm not hurt." 

"... _What_?" Well, that didn't exactly make sense.

"Physically." That made even less sense.

"Wheeljack. What in Primus' name happened." Ratchet motioned with his hands flatly, moving them from near his face toward Wheeljack that some may describe as saying "what the absolute hell" with just your hands. 

"He. He kind of," Another pause, deep and confused, "He..." Ratchet was getting weirded out by Wheeljack's wording. Did his processor get messed up or something? Then, he noticed the movements Wheeljack made with his hand. Specifically, a patting motion, one Wheeljack usually reserved for inventions that he was very sure weren't going to explode if he did it.

In that moment, it all clicked, and Ratchet's face swapped his confused expression for one of alert understanding. Yes, it was very clear what was happening. 

Wheeljack was going through Post-Optimus Pat Shock.


End file.
